


salvation

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Coping, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Parent Death, Prose Poem, Weird Fluff, idk this is weird just take it, me being gay, not my usual style but. w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys





	salvation

red and gold, black and blue. light and dark.

     (they were never an obvious match,

          but as a pair, they were impossible to ignore.)

skin against skin, pulls to the side, hurried kisses behind curtains and columns in the halls.

     "quiet, be quiet. we mustn't let my father hear."

     "are you ashamed of me?"

     "of course not–"

          (but rather of myself).

hurried glances, hungry gazes.

paying the guards to not report the dragon sneaking into the prince's quarters.

     gentle kisses against the insides of his thighs.

     roughly tender, tenderly rough.

          an ache in his chest when he woke up alone.

 

an orphaned  ~~prince~~.

     an orphaned  _king_.

          (jokes made too soon.)

attempts to understand,

     wounds licked.

          tears shed.

     "i miss him."

     "i know you do."

          "i've missed you as well."

the weight of the world on his shoulders.

the other brought his own burdens,

     but helped to lighten the load,

          as much as he was allowed.

 

     a flutter in his chest when he woke up safely in the dragon's arms.

          "i love you."

          "i love you too."


End file.
